


Avoiding Evil

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions should be carefully worded to avoid unwanted answers. Or is that the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the "villain" prompt for the "Squared" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

“Name a villain, and tell me a fact you know about them, and you get a pair of free tickets to the movie premiere of _The Evil League of Evil_!” The perky radio station employee ambushes Beckett in front of the movie theater, shoving a microphone in front of the detective’s face.

“Thomas Aames, 47, who was found guilty yesterday of first-degree murder yesterday for starving his 87-year-old mother to death,” Beckett tells the microphone drily.

The woman’s plastic smile falters and she rolls her eyes, much to Castle's amusement. “I was really looking for someone like The Joker or Darth Vader,” she explains as though Beckett were incompetent, turning from Beckett to Castle.

“Name a fictional villain, and tell me a fact you know about them, and you get a pair of free tickets to the movie premiere of _The Evil League of Evil_!”

“Professor Anton Frobisher, the only person who survived when the Oder River flooded his hometown of Solensk. He stayed alive by luring birds to his rooftop refuge, strangling and eating them,” Castle explains smugly.

“Wasn’t he the villain in that one Derrick Storm book? That wasn’t in the book,” The geeky tech guy managing some sort of sound equipment for the radio station woman pipes up.

“Yes, but you asked for a fact that _I_ know about him."

This time the woman from the radio station just blinks, shrugs at her colleague, and ignores the pair, approaching a teenager in a Batman tee-shirt. “Tell me something about your favorite fictional villain and you get …”

Castle turns to Beckett. “It’s a good thing Alexis wasn’t here. She just read _Titus Andronicus_ and she doesn’t want to see this movie either."


End file.
